cartoonicafandomcom-20200214-history
Jimmy Neutron
}} '''James Isaac "Jimmy" Neutron' is the protagonist of the Jimmy Neutron franchise. He is a 10-12-year old boy genius who is named after the scientists James Isaac Newton, and James Chadwick, who was nicknamed "Jimmy Neutron" because of his very first discovery of the neutron. Background Official Description "Retroville's resident boy genius knows a lot about science, but not so much about life. He thinks anything can be solved with a mathematical equation or a new invention, built his own robot dog, Goddard, and uses his best friend Carl as a guinea pig for his experiments. Genius aside, Jimmy is your typical kid: He takes his parents for granted (until he needs them), enjoys hanging out with his pals Carl and Sheen, and is in constant competition (or is it infatuation?) with Cindy Vortex, the smartest girl in Retroville. Oh, and not counting his gravity-defying hairdo, Jimmy's the shortest kid in class and has to be in bed by nine." Development Originally, Jimmy's name was going to be "Johnny Quasar" and he a larger forehead, but his name and designs were changed during development. Astrologist, John A. Davis created the character and joined forces with Keith Alcorn and Steve Oedekerk to make the characters new name "Jimmy Neutron". This is mainly because Jimmy's original name sounded too much like "Johnny Quest". Physical Appearance Jimmy is a very cute 11-year-old boy genius. He has a disproportionately large forehead, blue eyes, and brown ice cream sundae-shaped hair. He is often teased because he is shorter than most boys of his age, though sometimes he appears to be the same height as his friends. Jimmy's wardrobe consists almost exclusively of red T-shirts that sport his trademark symbol of a yellow atom. In the shorts and the films, he wore purple-blue shorts and brown loafers, but for the series proper, he switched to denim blue jeans and a pair of grey and white sneakers. His undergarments consists of red-orange plaid boxers and grey boxer briefs in the movie. He also wears his light blue lab coat with the same neutron symbol on the back (and sometimes his welding mask) during his course of lab work. In the pilot, he wore a red and white striped shirt instead of his trademark red one. A picture of him in this outfit can be seen several times in the show. Personality Jimmy is a genius inventor, but his inventions often cause trouble and it is usually up to him and his friends to stop them. He lives in Retroville with his robot dog, Goddard and his parents Hugh and Judy Neutron. Jimmy has an impossible I.Q. of 210, making him the smartest Retroville citizen and quite possibly one of the few smartest individuals in the whole world. He specializes in many sciences such as quantum physics, chemistry, biology, mathematics, robotics, engineering and astronomy. In a number of episodes, his classmates are annoyed and angered because Jimmy's brilliance renders trying to win science projects and competitions things pointless. In fact, Jimmy has been banned from the science fair for life to give normal kids an actual chance. His brain, a source of constant comment, allows him to invent devices that accomplish even the impossible. That might seem like a gift to most people, but to Jimmy, it often causes him trouble. Jimmy designs his wild inventions to help him deal with bothersome chores, play tricks on people and gets very curious when there's something unusual happening. However, the inventions tend to have a flaw (usually caused by an obvious oversight) and his curiosity can take over him, which results in a catastrophe, which only he can solve. He's rarely ever thanked however as people usually know the problem was his fault in the first place and is highly considered a menace by everyone. The whole point of this is to show us that while Jimmy is a genius, he's still a kid and acts his age. In the moment of crisis, he will urge his brain by saying, "Think, think, think!", where upon viewer enters Jimmy's ear and goes into his brain to observe its inner workings as well, as to relive a scene from the early part of the episode. Jimmy will then shout, "Brain Blast!", and arrive at the solution for whatever danger he has landed himself, his friends, or his town in. In the movie, he does not say "Think, think, think!" or "Brain Blast!" out loud, but says them in his mind. In the third season, he seems to stop brain blasting and comes up with ideas right away, with the exception being "Fundemonium". Jimmy is a very nice guy, although sometimes he can be arrogant, selfish, irresponsible, overconfident and a know-it-all, acting like he's the smartest person in the world. Jimmy is shown to be quite irritable and impatient around most people, mostly his friends and sometimes treats them like underlings. He can be friendly, but can come off as a smart-aleck and sometimes he can be unsympathetic to people's feelings. Sometimes, he makes up his own scientific claims, which his friends think are a bunch of baloney. Jimmy is also shown to be lazy in several episodes and relies on his inventions to do even the simplest things for him, which causes trouble for him and everyone around him. Jimmy also almost never learns from his mistakes and usually doesn't listen to his friends when they try to warn him about something in his plans. He enjoys being a hero, often taking a staunch stand against anyone he believes to be evil. He won't back down from his beliefs and he strongly believes in himself. While Jimmy can be condescending and a know-it-all, this is somewhat righteous because most (if not all) of his peers are not-so-bright and he is a boy genius capable of casually building revolutionary technology whilst living in a town full of gullible and foolish people. Jimmy is quite charming when he least tries to be, such as at the party that he lets Sheen throw in his parents' absence in an early episode. He cares deeply for his friends, parents and Goddard. It shows that Jimmy's intelligence is not inherited from the father, but he took it from his mother, conversely from his father Hugh, who is a duck-obsessed adult. In a few episodes, Jimmy is shown to be somewhat gullible and throughout the series, he loses his common sense and doesn't think his inventions and plans through. Despite all this, he nearly never learns from his mistakes and refuses to acknowledge them. Sometimes though, it is hinted that Jimmy may, deep down, be insecure about being super smart, since nobody likes him, and that he causes problems for everyone, indicated by his statements in Normal Boy. He is also shown to be insecure about his small stature and loses his temper when he's mocked or reminded of it. He is also hinted to be lonely a few times. Jimmy can show signs of humility and actually takes responsibility for his actions. A perfect example would be in the movie, when he realizes that the parents getting abducted was his fault and his friends become bitter towards him. In his own separate cell, Jimmy starts crying, not just out of remorse, but out of his own insecurities. In the shorts and the movie, Jimmy was portrayed as awkward, naive, clumsy, a bit child-like, nerdy and shy and his voice was also a bit more high pitched and scratchy. However, in the show and for the rest of the franchise, he has become more of a leader, a bit irritable, kind of a know-it-all, somewhat arrogant and his voice became more deep and clear, but still remains the cute, adorable, playful, and inventive genius we know and love. Powers and abilities Inventions Being a boy genius, Jimmy creates a lot of his inventions in his lab, which is accessible to him only, by means of a DNA scan from his hair. Jimmy's inventions include, but are not limited to Goddard, a time machine, the Nanobots, and many more. He has several gum and candy-based inventions, which include The Neutronic Air Gum, that allow humans to breathe under water, gum that allows one to memorize books, and candy, that satisfies all the tongue's taste buds. After eating such candy, humans develop a physiological need (addiction) for it. He also made inventions to help him with transportation, the most frequently employed being his flying rocket or hover car. He also has a game pyramid, which allows players to go inside their favorite video game, and a Cloning Machine. Jimmy also has a watch that is able to communicate with others, thought it is not clear when he invented (or enhanced) it. In Crime Sheen Investigation, Jimmy introduces the Ultra Shock Dance Teacher 8000 which is later used in Crouching Jimmy, Hidden Sheen to help Sheen learn self defense to rescue Libby. One of his most recurring inventions is his Shrink Ray, which he uses to change the size of objects or people and the Chrono Arch, a time traveling machine. In the video games, he makes several inventions out of old junk. Many times, he creates different types of advanced spaceships with space buses, space bikes, being able to use amusement rides to create some, and finishing with his favorite, the hovercar, which he uses almost frequently. He creates these inventions in an extensive lab, located under his clubhouse, which is accessible to him only, by means of a DNA scan from a piece of his hair. In the Chrysler Town & Country Commercial, he introduces his newest invention: "The Neutron Dimensionalizer." In the Planet Sheen pilot episode, his latest invention is a top-secret rocket made just for one, which Sheen uses to blast himself off into space. Weaknesses Jimmy does have a few weaknesses; one of them is his poor communication skills. It takes him hours to explain things the scientific way and people find his explanations very complicated and would ask for a shorter version of his story instead, which is quite common for geniuses, like him. Cindy calls him silver-tongued in the episode "Love Potion 976/J", as he finds it hard to express his feelings. Jimmy also appears to have an inability to pick up on social cues and has trouble understanding certain social skills, as shown through some of his romantic interactions with Cindy and Betty and interactions with others, as well as a lack of empathy from time to time. He also has a certain social awkwardness despite his intelligence, and slight difficulty with acceptance among his peers due to his interests and high intelligence. Despite that, he's deep down an emotional and kind-hearted person, he just has trouble expressing them properly and also has trouble reading how others feel sometimes, too. In the episode, Lights! Camera! Danger!, Jimmy is revealed to be a terrible artist and writer due to his lack of creativity, since he's a math and science prodigy. But in the movie, he can draw fairly well, as far as his inventions' blueprints are concerned. Appearances ''Jimmy Neutron: Boy Genius At an air force base, an incoming UFO is approaching and they send fighter jets up to examine the situation. The UFO turns out to be Jimmy, Carl and Goddard riding Jimmy's rocket ship. Jimmy needs to launch a communications satellite (which is really a toaster) to communicate with an alien species who sent him a message that was garbled in the ionosphere. Unfortunately, the pulse rockets fail, and the rocket cannot leave the atmosphere. Jimmy tapes some soda to the toaster and throws it, propelling the soda in outer space. Then, the rocket falls down to town and lands on his roof. He is scolded by his parents. Judy asks Jimmy why he disobeyed her again and Jimmy replied it's because he's been trying to make contact with an advanced alien race, who sent him a message that got gobbled in the ionosphere. Judy says he shouldn't talk to strangers, since they could be dangerous with Hugh agreeing with Judy about strangers, except for policemen. Jimmy gets off the roof and gets ready for school, but his antics cause him to miss the bus. He tests his latest invention, a form of bubble transportation, made from a special bubble gum. He catches up with the school bus, but the bubble pops when it hits a tree. In the classroom, Cindy is giving a report on dinosaurs. When Cindy says that girl dinosaurs are better than boy dinosaurs, Jimmy proceeds to correct her with technical data. During show and tell, Jimmy shows Ms. Fowl and the class his new shrink ray. He attempts to shrink Cindy's head, but the ray malfunctions and does not work, however upon leaving class, the shrink ray suddenly shrinks Ms. Fowl, causing her to get tiny and end up battling a worm that has gotten out of an apple. When walking home, Jimmy, Carl and Sheen spot a poster for an amusement park. Sheen gets excited about meeting Ultra Lord. Carl gets excited to touch a llama. However, their parents refuse them go due to a school night, and Jimmy is still grounded for disobeying his mother again, so they sneak out without their parents knowing. They have lots of fun. Jimmy, Carl, and Sheen both go on many rides. Carl and Jimmy go on a tramway while Sheen goes to meet Ultra Lord, which is really a guy in a costume. Carl touches a Llama, and gets a button that says "I touched a llama." They then go on a roller coaster ride where the cars look like bats and Nick (who also snuck out) joins them as well. On the way home, Carl spots a shooting star, so he, Jimmy, and Sheen wish for no more parents so they could have fun all the time and be free. The next morning, Jimmy spots the note set and reads it. The notes are the same for everyone, so Jimmy has Goddard scan for adult life forms. When the report comes back (none within radar range), the kids start celebrating and doing things they couldn't do normally. They eat tons of junk food, party like there's no tomorrow and rampage all over the city. The next morning, the craze has worn off and all the kids are sick from all the junk food, have gotten hurt and don't know how to take care of themselves. Jimmy is upset that his parents didn't say goodbye and just left him. Goddard shows Jimmy what happened before his parents got abducted and becomes suspicious. Jimmy goes to his lab and compares the note the Yolkians left with notes his parents wrote. When the writing doesn't compare, Jimmy realizes that the notes are fake. Goddard finds evidence of aliens on the computer, and Jimmy tracks them to another system. He organizes the other kids in town to build a space armada from the theme park rides to travel there. Three days later, the rockets are ready and the kids set off to rescue the adults. While staying on an asteroid, everyone tearfully recalls what their parents did at bedtime before they were abducted by aliens. The next morning, the kids reach Planet Yokus and Jimmy, Carl, Sheen, Cindy, Libby and Goddard go to find the parents so they can call Nick and the others for backup, but they are all captured by the guards. Libby asks Goobot that what he wants with their parents. Goobot tells her that it's what Poultra wants. Cindy asks him what Poultra is. He says that he's tired of explaining and shows a newscast that says that Poultra is their god and the adults are to be sacrificed to her. He also reveals that Jimmy's message is what gave them the coordinates to earth. He orders his guards to throw the kids into the dungeon until they are adults, so they can be sacrificed as well and has Ooblar take Goddard to a torture chamber. In the cell, the kids have given up hope and Sheen and Nick start having a heated argument. Realizing this is all his fault, Jimmy starts crying and feeling bad about giving Goobot the coordinations to earth. Cindy then comes to the depressed Jimmy and comforts him. To get out of the cell, Jimmy calls Goddard on Libby's cell phone and tricks Ooblar into thinking Goddard will self-destruct in an explosion covering 30 square miles. Goddard frees the kids using a glitch in his obedience program (when told to play dead, he detonates in a small explosion, which blows down the door), and they make it to the arena were the parents will be sacrificed to Poultra. When they reach it, an unusual ceremony is finishing (with mind-control devices, the parents do the chicken dance!), and Poultra, a gigantic three-eyed chicken with reptilian legs, hatches from her egg. Jimmy quickly comes up with a plan: Sheen heads to an airfield to obtain a transport, he gets the mind controller, and the rest of the kids keep the guards busy. They escape, but Goobot follows them in his ship at the head of the Yolkus fleet. He orders the ships to open fire. During the battle, Jimmy skims the surface of the sun, and flares destroy all but Goobot's ship. The king sends a taunting message to Jimmy, who flies out with Goddard. He uses his shrink ray to make himself the size of a planet, and blows the ship into an oncoming asteroid. Goobot vows to return. The kids are reunited with their parents, and they make it home safe and sound. The next morning, Jimmy and Carl have eggs for breakfast and Judy and Hugh take a few sips of Jimmy's experimental soda and begin to burp uncontrollably. Realizing a picture of an atom (Jimmy's signature logo that could only be found on the front of his shirt), Judy yells "James Isaac Neutro--" before burping loudly. They all laugh and outside Goddard imitates a bird as the film ends. Jimmy Timmy Power Hour Timmy (now in CGI) arrives in Retroville in Jimmy's lab. Jimmy can be seen currently is updating Goddard when Timmy drops in and starts to mess with his inventions. Jimmy accidentally uses Timmy's Auto-Poofer, causing him to disappear to Dimmsdale. Seeing Goddard, Timmy mistakes him for a game console, where Timmy puts in a video game he was carrying which causes Goddard to become more like the violent Decimator game. Just then, Carl and Sheen drop by and mistake Timmy for Jimmy due to Sheen believing Jimmy has shrunk his own head. The two then start to play with Jimmy's unguarded inventions. Judy arrives and thinks Timmy is Jimmy and grounds him when Timmy talks back to her. Timmy then uses Jimmy's hypnotizing device to make her think that she is Mighty Mom. After playing with some of the experiments and stealing a rocket-powered skateboard, Timmy rockets himself across town, and bumps into Cindy who falls in love with Timmy, believing him to be more handsome and smarter than Jimmy. Meanwhile, the Decimator video game finishes downloading and transforms Goddard into the title character. Goddard escapes the lab and starts chasing after Jimmy's dad, Hugh. Back in Dimmsdale, Jimmy (now in 2-D), finds himself in Timmy's room and meets Cosmo and Wanda, who (for their sake) he believes to be holographic computer fairies. However, Timmy's Dad, Vicky, and several kids in Timmy's school stupidly believe Jimmy to be Timmy using a costume to make up for not doing his science project. Jimmy inadvertently uses the Auto-Poofer in front of Mr. Crocker who realizes that he has found a way to get into Fairy World. Jimmy ends up back in Timmy's room and after finding it only teleports him there, combines it with Timmy's handheld video game so he can teleport anywhere. After following Jimmy to Timmy's home, Mr. Crocker steals Jimmy's device before he can use it, and teleports himself, Jimmy, Cosmo and Wanda to Fairy World. Back in Retroville, Timmy and Cindy enjoy hanging out with each other at the Candy Bar, but Goddard appears, now taking on the form of the Decimator. After Timmy blows it off at first, Libby, Carl and Sheen try to stop the giant robot from destroying the town, but fail. Meanwhile, Timmy and Cindy are on a date trying out all of Jimmy's inventions. Timmy asks Cindy if she'd still like him if he wasn't a genius, but Cindy answers no. Carl, Sheen, and Libby run to Timmy and warn them that Goddard is after them, but Timmy STILL doesn't care and thinks it's not a big deal. Goddard arrives and shoots the kids with flames, though they remain unharmed, just black with soot. Timmy realizes what he has done. He tries to get home to Cosmo and Wanda for help. But before he can escape, he is eaten by the Decimator. Goddard targets the Purple Flurp factory and decides to destroy it. Libby tells everyone if he destroys it he'll cause a major flurp spill, which could dissolve all of Retroville (with the acid and corrosive sugar in the Flurp). Libby calls Cindy and Timmy to warn them. Realizing they have no time to get to the core, Cindy figures out that if Timmy disconnects the game's overdrive, the game will shut down and Goddard will deactivate. However, the laser pen runs out of power, so Timmy uses his teeth to bite through the system. With time running out for Timmy, just as Goddard is about to destroy the town with his rockets, with Cindy's help, manages to shut down Goddard, and restore him to normal. Cindy arrives in Jimmy's hover-craft. Fortunately for Timmy, Cindy stupidly believes that Timmy created the evil Goddard so that she could solve the entire incident, and she kisses him, much to the other's disgust. With Goddard back to normal, Jimmy makes contact with his friends and informs Timmy that Crocker is in Fairy World. In Fairy World, Jimmy comes in contact with Timmy, who is alarmed to find out that Mr. Crocker is in Fairy World. Jimmy does not listen to Timmy's plan to get Crocker out of Fairy World and refuses to help him after the trouble Timmy caused. Crocker then discovers that if he steals magical equipment and knocked down the Big Wand (which powers the fairies' magic); the fairies would surrender to him. Crocker steals a suit of magical equipment and knocks down the Big Wand, leaving all of the fairies, including Cosmo, Wanda and Jorgen von Strangle powerless. Thinking the fairies to be unreal, Jimmy gets ready to leave after stealing the Auto-Poofer from Crocker. After talking with Timmy, who convinces Jimmy that Cosmo and Wanda are as real to Timmy as Goddard is to him, Jimmy makes his Brain Blast and has a plan to stop Crocker. Returning to the school, Jimmy combines the science fair experiments into a robot which Cosmo and Wanda use to distract Crocker, while Jimmy repairs the Big Wand so that the fairies' magic works again and Crocker would be defeated. Jimmy, using Jorgen's wand, makes Crocker's suit vulnerable to magic and turns Crocker into various scientific equipment, before making him powerless again. Crocker is attacked by Jorgen, who makes Crocker lose all memory of Fairy World. With the fairies' magic restored, Timmy wishes that Jimmy and he could get back into their own hometowns. The two shake hands in the limbo between both of their worlds, which causes Timmy to be back in 2-D and Jimmy to be back in CGI. Cindy shouts that she'll never forget him, while Jimmy tells her to leave his lab. Back in Dimmsdale, Principal Waxelplax reveals that she would be judging the science fair instead of Crocker, who she claims has lost his memory "in a bizarre schnauzer incident", causing Crocker to go insane upon hearing the word "schnauzer". Cosmo and Wanda note what a good day they've had, before Timmy reminds them that he still hasn't finished his science project. Out of a wormhole appears Goddard (now in a 2-D/CGI form), who amazes everybody. Timmy wins the science fair and thanks Jimmy. Cindy appears in the lab one more time to ask Jimmy to tell him she said hi, but instead Jimmy yells her to leave again. Jimmy Timmy Power Hour 2: When Nerds Collide! In the second cross-over special, Jimmy and Timmy begin to fight over the affections of Cindy. It starts with Carl getting shocked under a ladder due to Friday the 13th. Jimmy then finds out that Calamitous is robbing a bank. Jimmy fights Calamitous, Dr. Sydney Moist and the CalamiBot. Successful, he then encounters Timmy Turner, who then has a rocket duel. Timmy succeeds, sending Jimmy falling down Mt. Everest then saving him after a scolding from Wanda. Timmy then takes Cindy to Dimmsdale via his Fairy Godparents and Jimmy uses his Wormhole Generator to go after him, with help from Carl, Sheen and Libby. Calamitous follows as well, befriending Anti-Cosmo and freeing the Anti-Fairies in the process. Timmy lends Cosmo and Wanda to Carl, Shee, and Libby. Then, Jimmy and Timmy fight the Anti-Fairies after they make it Friday the 13th every day, stopping the Earth from rotating anymore. Then they have to deal with Professor Calamitous in Jorgen's muscular body due to a mishap from Timmy. Jorgen Von Calamitous then takes Cindy to Retroville and creates the Big Bang Bomb, which would've exploded allowing Calamitous to make a whole new earth in his image. Jimmy and Timmy steal Cindy back and free Jorgen from Calamitous' control by breaking "Da Rules", making him very, very furious. He shrinks Calamitous and locks him up in a jar. With help from Jorgen, Cosmo and Wanda, Retroville and Dimmsdale are split allowing Jimmy and Timmy to both dance with Cindy. Also, Carl asks Wanda to turn mini-Calamitous into a Judy-look alike. Jimmy Timmy Power Hour 3: The Jerkinators! Carl, and Sheen help complete Jimmy's new multidimensional portal, where he looks to see how everyone is doing until he sees Timmy. This later ends up causes a rift between the two. After a jet pack battle, they both land at Cindy's front door, where they learn that she's on vacation for a week. Without a reason to battle, Jimmy and Timmy become best friends and forget about their respective normal ones (Carl, Sheen, Libby, Chester, AJ and Cindy who returned early from vacation), making them all jealous. Jimmy and Timmy decide to do fight together, fighting first Eustace, then the Crimson Chin villains. Deeming them all too easy, they decide to make their own villain, which Jimmy designs on the computer based on the top ten bestselling video games and they name him "Shirley". Once he comes out on paper, Cosmo and Wanda use their magic to make him alive. Unfortunately, Timmy goofed up big time and made him 'ADAPTABLE' instead of 'ADOPTABLE.' After betraying him, Shirley has had enough and literally wants to crush Jimmy and Timmy to death, and likes their old buddies because they were never mean to him. Things get worse when the Retroville citizens treat Shirley like dirt and he starts making his own dimension, Retrodimmsdaleville, out of Retroville and Dimmsdale, destroying them. After apologizing to their friends 500 times and then making them see that they were wrong for forgetting about them, Jimmy and Timmy get them back and they make a plan to make Shirley vulnerable. Once they do, Sam and Hugh are about to "kick him while he's down", but Timmy and Jimmy explain that it is their fault, not Shirley's and apologize to Shirley for how they treated him, which makes him shed tears of joy. He later opens a pizza eatery in Dimmsdale and puts all the dimensions back to normal. In the end, Jimmy and Timmy remain friends, Cindy makes Jimmy tell her she's smarter than him, and then she tells Timmy to give Jimmy his brains back. Relationships Carl Wheezer One of Jimmy's best friends is the llama-obsessed Carl Wheezer. Carl may not be as smart as Jimmy, but he is very loyal to him. He's willing to help Jimmy as much as possible, but hates testing Jimmy's inventions. Normally, he plays the foils to Jimmy's genius and sometimes solve the episode's crisis with some innocent or insane observation. However, other times, he is the cause of the problem. He accompanies Jimmy in his wild adventures and usually ends up in trouble. Jimmy likes Carl because he is loyal and helps Jimmy with his experiments. The two usually share good chemistry. Sheen Estevez Another one of Jimmy's best friend is the hyperactive Sheen Estevez who is obsessed with Ultra Lord. Sheen is responsible for a great deal of the blunders Jimmy often has to fix. He also volunteers to test Jimmy's experiments, but not nearly as often as Carl. Like Carl, he is not near as smart as Jimmy. In Sheen's Brain, Jimmy uses the Brain Drain Helmet to make Sheen a genius like him, which causes his brain to increase in size (and even becomes smarter than Jimmy); he also gains telepathic abilities and telekinesis and plots to destroy the town. When Sheen brutally strikes Jimmy and Carl with a lightning bolt, he realizes that his new powers have turned him into a monster and changes back to normal before the danger of his head exploding occurred. They usually share good chemistry. Goddard Goddard is Jimmy's best friend and without a doubt, his favorite invention. Jimmy and Goddard clearly have a "boy and his dog" relationship and Goddard is always there to help Jimmy when he's in trouble. Jimmy cares deeply for Goddard and gets emotionally crushed when he gets hurt or loses him. Even during Jimmy's toughest challenges, he has always been able to rely on Goddard and always be there for him no matter what. The two share great chemistry. Cindy Vortex ''Main article: Jimmy and Cindy's relationship Cindy is Jimmy's female counterpart and girlfriend. When Cindy moved into town, Jimmy was no longer the only genius in town and they became fierce rivals. Even though they bicker frequently, Jimmy stills sees Cindy as a friend because she is the one person who keeps him on his feet and Cindy doesn't like it when Jimmy is sad or heartbroken and always goes to comfort him. They grow to admire one another, and even develop crushes on each other over the course of the series, but act as if they dislike each other in front of others in order to hide it. They begin to secretly go out on dates towards the end of the series and pretend to fight for the sake of their reputations. Their chemistry often varies depending on the episode. Libby Folfax Jimmy likes Libby because she is calm, mellow and sensible. Libby plays a big sister role to Jimmy and is always trying to get him to come out of his shell, which Jimmy often reluctantly agrees to. In Crouching Jimmy, Hidden Sheen, when Yoo-Yee kidnaps Libby, he works hard to help Sheen fight him to save her. Jimmy and Libby's chemistry is rather good. Nick Dean While Jimmy and Nick don't hang out as much as they did in the movie and season one, Nick plays a big brother role towards Jimmy. He usually gives him advice, just not very good advice, advice which sometimes gets him in trouble. Nick does tease Jimmy sometimes, and sees him much like an annoying little brother, but they are very good friends and have a strong bond. If season four had happened, Nick would have rejoined the main cast and further developed his relationships with Jimmy and the other main characters. The two share good chemistry. Brittany Tenelli While Jimmy and Brittany don't hang out much, they do get along well and are good friends. The two appear to have a brother-sister relationship. Jimmy likes Brittany because she's sweet, innocent, kind and she is one of the only people who doesn't antagonize him and that she's one of his very few fans. Sometimes, it is hinted that Brittany might have a crush on Jimmy. They share great chemistry. Betty Quinlan Main article: Jimmy and Betty's Relationship Betty Quinlan is Jimmy's first crush and another one of his best friends. Jimmy very noticeably displayed affection toward her, even in front of his peers. He always hid his crushes from people in other instances, which shows that his crushing on Betty was strong enough that he showed it without realizing it. He often tried to impress her with his inventions, and she seemed charmed by him. She flirted with Jimmy thoughout the series, seemingly aware of Jimmy's interest in her. Towards the end of the series, she began to pick up on Jimmy and Cindy's growing feelings in each other and she seemed fully supportive of it, although it is hard to show it because Cindy is always mean to her. Jimmy and Betty do remain friends, however. They have good chemistry. However in League of Villains, it is shown that Jimmy still has a drawer full of pictures of Betty in his lab, and he had one sitting out by his computer and one in his captain's log. Though Cindy made him get rid of them, this makes it clear that Jimmy still likes her. Family Jimmy lives with his parents, and his pet mechanical dog, Goddard. Being the only child, he is very close to his family. Unfortunately, he is considered the black sheep on Hugh's side of the family, due to all the trouble he's caused. The only other relative who likes him besides his parents is his Cousin Gomer. His duck-and-pie-loving father, Hugh, sports a normal daddy image, disciplining his son using reverse-psychology. He gives his son “advice” whenever Jimmy needs them (he readily pops from almost anywhere, usually from outside the window, to guide Jimmy). He is always there to make Jimmy feel better. Jimmy still loves his dad, even though he sometimes feels ashamed for him being clumsy and “uncool”. He also gets frustrated that Hugh messes with his inventions and causes trouble because of it. His mother, Judy, is very loving and caring. She is just akin to other moms, who want their sons to do the chores first before playing (or in Jimmy's case, before doing crazy stuff in the lab). She is famous for shouting her son's full name, first before scolding him. It seems that she hates it when anyone gets into trouble because of her son's unusually-high IQ, and once wished that he is just a normal boy and not a genius (in the episode "Normal Boy"). She takes good care of the house and her family. It is obvious that Jimmy's intelligent genes came from Judy (though it seems that he is smarter than her in terms of science wits). Quotes Gallery Trivia * In the episode "Grumpy Young Men", he has a head and mustache similar to Albert Einstein. * Jimmy's original name was Johnny Quasar and didn't have his large brown cowlick. They changed his name because it sounded too much like "Jonny Quest". * In the shorts, pilot and the movie, Jimmy's voice was more scratchy, nasally and high-pitched. In the series, his voice became deeper and clearer. * During the time of the movie and the early years of the show, Jimmy became Nickelodeon's official mascot. * Jimmy, Carl and Sheen are the only characters to be in every episode of the series. * In Planet Sheen, Jimmy is mentioned in the pilot when Sheen questions the J.N initials on the notes. ** There was going to be a TV movie about Jimmy and the others going to Zeenu to find Sheen, but due to low ratings, production costs and several writers moving on, the movie was cancelled. * Jimmy is ten in the shorts and movie, eleven in the first season, and twelve for the rest of the series. * Jimmy and Nick are the only male characters to be voiced by a female. Jimmy is voiced by Debi Derryberry and Nick is voiced by Candi Milo. ** However, in the dubs such as Spanish, he is voiced by boys rather than women or men. Eduardo Curiel voiced Jimmy in the Latin American dub of the movie, and in the first season. His voice is noticeably different in the TV show due to reaching puberty where he can no longer sound like a kid. So he is replaced by a younger actor, Diego Ángeles. Some viewers agreed that Eduardo Curiel gave Jimmy the best voice. * Other voice actors who auditioned to voice Jimmy included Nancy Cartwright, E.G Daily and Pamela Adlon. * Throughout the show, it is constantly hinted at that Jimmy inherited his intelligence from his mother, who has shown certain degrees of brilliance herself like when in "See Jimmy Run", she explains how the overwhelming speed of the shoes could cause his shoes to meltdown. In fact, in the book Genius 101, he even comments on Judy's cleverness and Hugh's bumbling nature, saying that is quite obvious where he got his intellect. However, in "Clash of the Cousins", Jimmy analyzed the "Neutron genius gene" which actually comes from his father's side of the family. Although, it is a possibility that both sides of the family carry an individual genius gene. * In the pilot Runaway Rocketboy, Jimmy wears a striped shirt instead of his trademark atom shirt. A photo of him in this shirt can be seen on the staircase often in the show. * Sometimes, Jimmy speaks redundantly. * His hairstyle in Love Potion 976/J and Lady Sings the News resemble Eustace's. * Jimmy is the only one to appear nude in public. * Jimmy is also the only character who does not act as an antagonist willingly. * It has been established several times his birthday is in March, as stated by Keith Alcorn, making him a Pisces. * As an animation goof throughout the Jimmy Timmy Power Hour trilogy, whenever Jimmy is seen in FOP style, his watch constantly disappears off his wrist. * Jimmy is the only male member of the gang to have more than one syllable in his name. * Jimmy's middle and last name is similar to that of Sir James Issac Newton, a physicist who is a key figure in the scientific revolution. * In the first movie Jimmy is seen wearing brown shoes instead of blue shoes. External links Category:Kids Category:Nerds Category:Heroes Category:Pre-teens Category:Protagonists Category:Jimmy Neutron Category:CGI Characters Category:Geniuses Category:Scientists Category:Inventors Category:Animated characters Category:Characters in video games Category:Characters who break the fourth wall Category:Nicktoons Characters Category:Characters with brown hair Category:The Adventures of Jimmy Neutron: Boy Genius characters Category:Jimmy Neutron: Boy Genius characters Category:Characters voiced by Debi Derryberry Category:American characters Category:Characters with disabilities Category:TV Animation Characters Category:Nickelodeon